Tree roots in search of water can grow and expand to the point where they can damage adjacent underground objects and structures such as underground piping, sidewalks, driveways, buildings, and so on. Further, the uncontrolled growth of such roots may allow a tree to grow very large, which may be undesirable in an orchard, for example, for reasons of space allocation and ease of picking fruit therefrom, and to help keep tree branches from damaging structures such as buildings and overhead electrical wires.
Urinary and urological ailments in cats are common and require the collection and analysis of one or more urine samples for diagnosis and treatment. Veterinarian extraction of urine samples can be uncomfortable to the cat and stressful for the owner; and is also time consuming and adds expense to the overall treatment.
Containment, collection and remediation of non-polar contaminants, for example, hydrocarbons other chemicals and so on, are ongoing issues considering the ever growing use, transportation and storage of such chemicals. The need for improved and cost effective materials to aid in the containment, collection and remediation is evident by the continued development and expanded use of such materials.
Extinguishing a fire, in particular on water or in wet environments, can be a challenge, in particular in a cost effective environmentally friendly manner. Such fires can occur, for example, at sea, on lakes and ponds, on a road surface or at an industrial site.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide one or more uses of hydrophobic particulates or aggregates: as a barrier to control the expansion of tree roots; and/or for the collection of a urine sample and as cat litter and the like; and/or as an aid in the remediation of non-polar contamination (e.g. chemical or hydrocarbon spills); and/or as a fire extinguishing material.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide methods for carrying out those uses.